Hasta siempre
by JoselinRivera
Summary: Un último adiós entre los desgraciados reyes de Francia. Para el reto #NovemberFics del grupo Lady Oscar Peru


Miró con gesto desolado a su familia, la preciosa mujer levantando la mirada para observar el rostro de su marido mientras los niños corrían a las piernas de su padre.

La otrora reina de Francia detalló al hombre con quien había compartido mas de la mitad de su vida y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, viendo un velo de tristeza infinita en esos ojos azules que siempre la miraron con comprensión. Él había adelgazado, quizá por los sufrimientos de los últimos años o por las pobres comidas que los carceleros les ofrecían. Sin embargo, él jamás dejaba de ser positivo, pensando siempre en la felicidad y salud de sus propios hijos, no podía dejarse llevar por sus propias emociones y amargarse.

Con suma tranquilidad, le comunicó a su familia la sentencia que pesaba sobre su cabeza y como, al día siguiente, sería su ejecución.

Con palabras dulces, hizo prometer que no guardarían rencor por sus asesinos y que rezarían por el bien de Francia, que sus dos hijos sobrevivientes algún día, después de toda esa tortura, verían el mundo con optimismo y lograrían lo que él nunca pudo: gobernar Francia y ser verdaderos líderes para su pueblo.

Después de la despedida, los dos niños se marcharon a dormir, aunque el más pequeño, Luis, no quería abandonar a su padre, comprendiendo medianamente que ese hombre alto y bonachón, con una sonrisa siempre en los labios, no sería más parte de su mundo.

María Antonieta aguantó estoicamente las lágrimas, sentándose delante de su marido, tomándole una mano con ternura.

\- Luis…

\- Mi señora esposa. – Susurró con ternura. – Mi maravillosa mariposa. – Apartó la mano para acariciarle una mejilla, la sonrisa jamás abandonando sus labios. – ¿Alguna vez podrás perdonarme no ser el marido que merecías?

\- No digas eso, fuiste más de lo que yo necesitaba.

\- No. – Negó con suavidad, mirando el suelo con expresión nostálgica. – Tú te merecías alguien apasionado, alguien que hiciera vibrar tu espíritu, no un hombre pusilánime como yo, un hombre que pudiese bailar sin pisarte los pies, que su diversión favorita no fuese armar candados.

\- Eres diferente a todos los hombres, tú eres…eres lo más parecido a un santo, tú y Oscar eran quienes me comprendían sin que yo tuviese que abrir la boca, recuerdo que había días en que te quedabas callado y solo me mirabas, largas horas contemplándome y yo me preguntaba si o tenías nada mejor que hacer que eso.

\- Solo verte me llenaba de paz, saber que estabas allí, que existías, aunque nunca pudieses amarme. – Su voz tembló, girando levemente la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado. – Miles de veces pensé en repudiarte para darte un poco de paz, incluso pensé en mi propia muerte para que tu pudieses ser feliz de verdad, para que pudieses abrir tus alas, pero nunca pude concretar nada, la corona me tomó…nos tomó por sorpresa y nos fue encerrando a ambos en un cómodo adormecimiento que esta terminando en esto, en nuestro adiós definitivo.

\- No digas eso, yo sé que no fui la mejor esposa, traté de ser una buena madre, pero nunca me interesé en la política y te abandoné, te provoqué tanto dolor cuando tú merecías ser amado; yo…yo no puedo imaginar el mundo si no estás allí, tú eres ese mar tranquilo al que me gusta llegar, siempre sonríes, no importa que tan grave sea lo que esté ocurriendo, siempre tratas de confortarme a mí y a los niños. – Tragó con suavidad, moviendo sus manos en aspavientos que, en otros tiempos, hubiesen sido fuente de elegancia y envidia de las damas de la corte. – Aunque nos demoramos en tener una familia, aunque me frustré con eso, sé que mis hijos no pudieron tener un mejor padre que tú.

\- Eso es lo que más me duele, abandonarlos, abandonarte, pero mi destino jamás me perteneció. – Volvió a levantar la mirada, acercándose al rostro de su esposa lo suficiente como para apoyar su frente con la de ella. – Si mi padre hubiese vivido, si mi hermano no hubiese muerto… jamás nos habríamos conocido o, quizá, tú y yo hubiésemos sido cuñados, jamás te hubiese amado como te amo ahora y este trago amargo jamás te habría alcanzado. – María Antonieta apretó los labios, tragándose un gemido doloroso.

\- Quizá mi hermana mayor se hubiese casado con tu hermano y nunca nos hubiésemos cruzado en la vida. – Susurró suavemente. – Nunca lo sabremos.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que vaya a mi celda, mañana me espera un largo día, querida. – Hizo un amago de levantarse, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo, tirándole de un brazo. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Quiero…quiero pasar esta noche contigo. - Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabiendo que ella nunca había pedido algo como eso, él era quien siempre la buscaba, quien trataba, torpemente, de seducirla, aunque en esa época ella deseara verdaderamente estar en los brazos de otro hombre.

\- …- Él no dijo nada, observándola fijamente con la boca levemente abierta, como si no creyese lo que había escuchado, pero, después de lo que parecieron horas, simplemente sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – No.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He dicho que no, querida mía. – Le tomó el rostro con las manos, de la forma que nunca lo había hecho, procurando ver sus ojos, esas lagunas azules colmadas de sentimientos tormentosos. - ¿Cómo someterme a esa tortura? ¿cómo tocar el cielo contigo, mi bien, y después tener que bajar al infierno que me espera mañana? ¿Cómo tendré el coraje de irme y enfrentar a mis enemigos? No puedo, no quiero hacerlo, porque sé que también te causaría daño.

\- Luis, por favor… - Suplicó, ganándose un suave beso, tan delicado que creyó haberlo soñado.

\- Ojalá puedas huir con nuestros hijos y encontrarte con tu amor, cariño, desde donde esté, voy a rezar por ti.

\- Pero…

\- Iré donde están Luis José y Sofía. – Le sonrió una última vez. – Hasta siempre, María Antonieta de Austria, mi amada esposa. – Le besó la frente, soltándola para girarse, dando zancadas rápidas para ir a su celda, negándose a voltearse para ver por última vez a su mujer.

María Antonieta se quedó parada en medio de la pobre salita de su reclusorio, sintiendo como las lágrimas le escocían, pero no mojaban sus mejillas, recordando cada momento vivido con ese hombre que siempre trató de hacerla sentir reconfortada, aunque nunca supiera como hacerlo realmente.

\- Nunca me di cuenta de cuanto te amé, Luis, quizá mi amor apasionado por Hans ocultó ese sentimiento que tú despertaste en mí a lo largo de los años. – Sorbió levemente, sus manos temblando. – Hasta siempre, mi amado marido.

Al día siguiente, él enfrentaba su destino solo mientras a ella solo le quedaba consolar a los dos pequeños que lloraban, sabiendo, muy dentro de su ser, que pronto ella también compartiría el destino de su esposo.

Aunque no quisiera, pronto abandonaría a sus pobres hijos a sus suerte.


End file.
